Dalzollene
Dalzollene was the head bodyguard of Neon Nostrade. Appearance Dalzollene is a rather tall middle-aged man who always wears a sweater. He has short hair with some untidy strands hanging down over the forehead. There are 3 noticeable horizontal stripes under each of his eyes. Plot Yorknew City arc Dalzollene firsts appears when Kurapika and 5 other applicants come to Neon's mansion to apply for a job. Through a monitor, he tells them that in order to pass the test, they at least have to get out of the mansion alive. As soon as he finishes, 11 people in black hooded robes suddenly show up and attack them with swords and handguns. It turns out they are created and controlled by Shachmono Tocino who does so to test the real applicants according to Dalzollene's order. The 4 real applicants however quickly find out that Shachmono and Squala are infiltrators, thus qualifying. After each of them has successfully found a rare body part for Neon, Dalzollene offically hires them to be her bodyguardsVol 8, p.126-127. Their first task is to protect her on a trip to Yorknew City to attend the Mafia's underground auction. He threatens to kill them if they make any mistake that endangers her. On August 31st 2000, after arriving in Yorknew, Dalzollene asks Neon to tell the fortune of some of Light Nostrade's close associates. Noticing that the predictions suggest those who will attend the auction will die, he informs Light about that by phone. Light orders him not to let Neon go to the auction. Thus, in the evening of September 1st, he tells Baise, Ivlenkov and Shachmono to attend the auction and win the items that Neon wants at all costs. At the auction the 3 of them and everyone else are massacred by the Phantom Troupe. Not knowing that the items have been moved to a safe place by Owl of the Shadow Beasts, the Mafia Community offers a high reward for anyone who captures the thieves. Hearing that, Dalzollene tells Squala to leave 5 dogs to protect Neon then follow him to chase after the Troupe. He also orders Kurapika and the other bodyguards to join in the pursuitVol 9, p.12. Later, seeing Uvogin single-handedly annihilating the Mafia, Dalzollene and other bodyguards do not want to confront him. 4 Shadow Beasts arrive and tell them to leave the job to them. They do not last long against Uvogin either, even though they manage to paralyze him. Taking advantage of the situation, Kurapika captures him off-guard. Thanks to the arrival of the remaining Shadow Beasts, they manage to escape and bring Uvogin to a building of the Nostrade family in Yorknew. Dalzollene tries to torture him with a katana to extract information about the items from him, but to no avail because his body is too tough. Uvogin still reveals that the Shadow Beasts have the items and offers to spare their lives if they release him. Kurapika then punches him in the face upon knowing that his colleagues were killed. Dalzollene dissuades him and calls the Community in to hand handle UvoginVol 9, p.90. His call is intercepted by the Troupe and they come to the building disguising as the Mafia. After he leads them to the basement where Uvogin is kept, Phinks stabs through his body from behind, killing him instantlyVol 9, p.97. Abilities Dalzollene is a Nen user and according to Light Nostrade, he is able to withstand 10 bullets shot at himVol 9, p.111. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, Dalzollene appears to be fond of music as he can play Chopin's Heroic Polonaise very wellEp 48 (1999). *In the manga, he fails to damage Uvogin with his katana, but in the 1999 series, he is able to dig 5 mm into the wound caused by Rabid Dog on Uvogin's left shoulderEp 54 (1999). *In the 1999 series, he does not die as soon as Phinks stabs him either, but later, after Uvogin impales him from the left shoulder down with the katanaEp 54 (1999). References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Nen users Category:Neon's bodyguards